


A second chance

by HagarMostafa94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson, Twincest, mature - Freeform, stiles is Henrik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagarMostafa94/pseuds/HagarMostafa94
Summary: Right so this idea formed and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I managed to get all the major mistakes out but if you spot any, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :)





	1. part 1

Dripping blood falling loudly on the floor, the unbearable rattling of chains, the piercing shrieks Sounds of shattering. Someone bathed in crimson red. The feeling of being burned, feeling of flames running down the cheeks. Something tragically cold cradled in arms.

 

 A hateful monster motionless on the floor. Everything turns black and there is red so much of this incredible cruel crimson red.

 

This was when Klaus jolted awake, completely soaked in sweat and tears running down his face.

Every damn night this terrible dream that now hunted him for centuries and it would probably hunt him through all eternity. The dream always replayed the day when he lost everything his humanity, his family, his werewolf side, his heart, his soul and his love. The moment his lovers died in his arms all this and himself died along with them, and if it wasn't for his immortally being he would follow his lovers into death.

 

Oh how he wished the first centuries he could die just to be reunited with his sweet beautiful lover Damon, and his other half Kyle, who were already his lover when Klaus was still human.

 

His lover and his twin brother, his half other, were cold-heartily killed by his father.

Klaus still wished he had killed his father more violently, more painfully and not so easy and here was it again oh dear irony his father ripped his heart off his chest when he killed Damon and Kyle  and he killed his father by ripping his heart out of his chest.

Since Klaus couldn't die he had only one way to be able to feel close to Damon and Kyle and this was to fulfill their last wish. Damon died in order to spare Klaus from getting his werewolf side looked away which didn't succeeded in the end, and Kyle died when he couldn't watch as their other half died.

 

Klaus couldn't stand it that their death was all in vein. So he would free his locked away werewolf just for them.

So that he wouldn't feel like he failed them. That he wouldn't have to feel all this despair. And that he finally could let go of this dream. But he knew that he never could and would want to let go of his memories and love for them.

 

The perks of being an Original were eternal love and pain after all. Klaus slid out of his bed to make his way to his bathroom and into his shower. As the cold stream of water ran down his body. It felt comforting, calming. It cleared his head then his mind was set. He would succeed with his plan no one not even god or the devil could stop him.

 

So he knew what he had to do. The next thing he needed to do was paying the little Petrova doppelganger a little visit.


	2. part 2

 

It was easier than Klaus thought to get into the doppelgangers house. He just needed to give Jenna a call and make her stab herself and Elena would invite him in.

As soon as he was in there, he took her by her throat and slammed her into the wall. She squirmed and whimpered while his grip on her tightened.

"Elena '' someone shouted and attacked him, but Klaus was faster and pinned his attacker to the wall.

When Klaus looked at the vampire who attacked him, he saw the all too familiar bunch of raven hair and pair of ice-blue eyes. As soon as he saw this face he recognized it. How could he ever forget this beautiful face of his lost love?

 

The last time he saw it, it was covered in blood, cold and numb. Those eyes so beautiful was normally and all-consuming fire in it, that fought the icy-blue color of them making them seem like an shinning blue flame were hollow, all color drained and not suiting them lifeless gray, and now those same eyes which no jewelry could compare with were looking at him with the same fire and life back at him.

 

**1000 Years ago**

Niklaus couldn't sleep so he decided to go out for a walk; it was a full moon night so it was nothing uncommon.

He always was a little anxious on these nights. When such night kept him from sleeping again, he would always stare out into the deep woods near his house or he would talk to his brother because both of them shared the same soul as their mother always said about them, they usually feel the same 

As he stared out into the woods he desired nothing more than to just run around in them.

He wanted to bath in the silver light of the full moon, wanted to smell the wild and fresh scent of the grass and trees, to feel the dew and leaves under his feet and to hear the noises of the nature.

It was strange he couldn't name these feelings yet he had these fascination it stayed a mysterious.

He didn't know why, but the dark, all-consuming woods calmed him down. Sometimes he felt like if he would just run fast enough through it, everything that bothers him would be left in there and he could start a new.

And other times he thought the woods would call out for him, he kept staring in them as if he would get an answer from them.

He was just getting up from his cot and start to make his way out of their room.

"Where are you going?" he take a deep breath when he heard this voice, the voice of the person that he loved more than anything in this world, a voice he will kill for. He will burn the world down for.

"I couldn't sleep so I was thinking to go for walk in the woods, why are u still awake?" I asked him as I made my way to my brother, he wasn’t just my sibling though, he was my twin.

He was my everything, we were inseparable from birth. We did everything together because to be apart, for even a couple of hours, was painful. It was as if a limb was missing, a constant ache to be reunited again. Unfortunately my Brother was not much for the manly arts. He wasn't a warrior. He couldn't hunt as well as us. Mikael did not approve of that of curse he didn't want a weakling like son, but because he was so innocent and pure he never raise a hand to him like he did to me and I am good with that as long as I am the one to take all the beating and Kyle stay out of it then I will do it.

"Can I come with you, I can't sleep while I know that you are out there alone, please I will be good Nicka" he begged me with the Nickname that I told him not to call me with but secretly I love it, he was the only one that was allowed to call me that and no one else.

"umm, yeah sure if you promised that you will follow me and don't walk far away from me okay Kyle".

I told him as I made my way to his cot to help him stand up and dropped a heavy cloth to his small shoulder, my Kyle was so small he look almost like a girl with his long soft blond hair that match mine and the most beautiful green eyes ever, but it was his face that was so different than mine, while we have some similarity between the two of us we don't share with our other sibling , his face look so soft with a beautiful full red lips, lots of the girls in the village are always trying to get Kyle attention but he never paid any attention for them that, or he doesn't understand that they don't just want to talk to him they want more.   

"Okay I will be careful promise Nicka" he told me as he got a huge smile on his lips, I smiled to him as we get out of the room and out of the house and made our way to the woods in silence, Kyle start to hum a lullaby that Mother used to sing to us when we were younger.

 

We were walking when suddenly Kyle tripped feet over a loosed root. The dirt is hard and cool under his skin, but as he opens his mouth to cry, I reach out a hand and pull him up. There’re tears in his eyes as he looked down at his pants were there was a blood on his knees.

"Hey, its okay I will fix you up, it will not hurt any longer I promise, just sit here my Kyle".

 I sit him down on a split log tucked into the woods, and start to push his dirty pants down his legs and under his knees and sets my fingers to his bloodied knees. He watches me when I brace my hands on his knees and lowers my lips to the first one, then the other, his face heats again, when I pull back my mouth is red with his blood and when he smiles at me my lips pull off to the left just a tint too much.

My hand that was on his knee began to roam higher and higher, until I heard a hitch in the otherwise even breathing. A glance at his brother's face made it apparent that Kyle was not as indifferent as I thought he would be. I brought my second hand up and my fingers brushed against   his cheek in gentleness before curling in a rough grip in his hair. Surging forward, he yanked his brother forward and their lips met. It was a tender, loving kiss, one of passion.

 

This was until his attention was drawn by a shadow rushing through the trees, First he thought it was an animal, but when got an better glimpse he discovered that the shadow was shining red and soon realized it was an person. he quickly moved away from his brother in fears that whoever that was, saw the 2 of them kissing.

Out of curiosity and concern that this person might harm his family he began to slowly creep up to the person until he pinned said person with it's hands above it's head to an tree , he wouldn't take any chance to put his brother in dangerous.

What was raveled under the moonlight was an bunch of long dark raven-hair, snow white skin,indescribable ice-blue eyes, red lips and a breathtaking face in a long white-golden rope with a red cape.

This person looked like beautiful girl maybe as much as his beautiful Kyle, but since he remembered that he met this person before,he knew it was an boy. The boy smiled at him.

'' You're the one from the other night ? '' Niklaus pointed out with a smile, remembering their first encounter.

'' Oh, honey I've been called worse.'' the boy mocked '' And you're just as rude as last night. No manners at all. I have a name I go by.''

'' And what name would that be, princess?'' Niklaus asked the nickname just slipping from his mouth naturally, he noticed that his brother was looking over his shoulder at the boy he get pinned on a tree.

The boy snorted '' Oh, I'm glad you ask. It's Damon. And what might be your? .'' Damon introduced himself, looking with a gentle smile to my Kyle. 

'' Niklaus '' Niklaus replied grinning.

"And you, precious one?" he asked, and for the first time ever i wasn't upset about the way he talked to my brother, i am so obsessive over him. i have beaten more people in our village than i like to admit for the way they talked to my brother. 

"Kyle" he told Damon in a shy little voice of his. 

Damon hums '' Niklaus and Kyle is it ? Nice, I like the sound of your names. I'm going to remember this names.'' Damon rolled the words over his tongue, leaning slightly forward so he could breath this words.

Niklaus could feel his hot breath on his skin and he would be lying if he wasn't tempted to kiss this boy just as much as he liked to kiss his Kyle or watch the both of them doing it , thinking about this last thought , he could see it in his mind , Kyle being all shy and small and Damon all confident and taking care of his brother  who's beauty even some woman couldn't comprare with.

'' I'm sorry. '' Damon breathed into his ear.

'' For what? '' Niklaus asked dazed.

Damon used the moment where Niklaus was slightly distracted - and yes, he would later say just really really slightly - and kicked him against his knee to get free .

Niklaus was taken aback and released Damon. As Niklaus lost his balance and stumbled around, holding his knee but not falling Damon take a hold of Kyle to prevent him from falling down as he was leaning against Niklaus, he then bursted out into laughter as he watched Niklaus.

'' I'm sorry '' Damon giggled not sounding the least apologetic hugging Kyle closer to his side, what was weirder that Kyle didn't protest  at all, he usually didn't like strangers touching him  '' But, as much as I would like it to stay here and watch your dumb folded face. I need to go.'' he cocked slightly his head to the side to look at another direction but didn't let go of Kyle yet.

Damon took a breath from his brother nick and he wondered if he could smell him on Kyle nick? Damon added honestly but still in a playful tone Niklaus just groaned while he tried not to fall which was no use so he fell right on his ass.

Damon and Kyle laughed together and it was the most beautiful sound to his ears , then he began to move but Kyle tried hold him tighter. '' Believe me, this is nothing against you I just can't afford it that my father finds out about my nightly visits in the woods or he is going to kill me.'' He then ran off into the woods but not before calling after him '' Niklaus, Kyle. Hope we see each other again and BTW i enjoyed that show .''

Niklaus watched after him speechless, he did saw the both of them kissing and wasn't disgusted by it, Kyle then moved and rushed in his brother arms, Niklaus couldn't stop a smile tugging on his lips. - Oh he hoped so. Even thought he feared that maybe they wouldn't see each other again.

The only thing he was sure of was that he probably couldn't sleep after this extraordinary encounter anymore, all his mind was doing was thinking about, the image of Kyle and Damon in each other arms it was such a beautiful sight.

Thinking about this strange boy. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at this beautiful face so he laughed himself. Taking in the scent of roses that must have come from Damon. As he wanted to stand up with Kyle still in his arms, he felt that something was lying under his hand.

As he looked at it he recognized it as an silver ring with an small glittering ruby on it. He admired the ring and smiled.

He reasoned that Damon must have lost it here and now he was sure that he would meet him again. But well all good things are three, they say.

**Present Day**

He didn't know if this was one of his cruel dreams and he would wake up in his bed. His lover vanished, both of them.

Holding his hands before him which felt his warmth just a minute ago, just to be reminded that those minute were an millennia ago. Or if this was one of his hallucinations were he saw and even talked with Damon just to be grazed with cold air and emptiness, when he tries to touch him.

But this was even crueler. He could feel him squirming while pinned to the wall.

He can touch him he may not feel any warmth from this body but it felt real.n It feels like his own body. Dead and yet so alive.

If this wasn't whether an dream nor an hallucination then it was real but how ?

His heart clenched for the first time in centuries, he felt like back then as if his heart was still alive as he gazed at this man that resembles so much his Damon. His heart.

'' Damon ? '' Klaus needed to ask shock, pain and vulnerability written on his face and in his eyes.

'' The one and only. Didn't know I was that famous '' Damon mocked but with an hint of annoy.

''And who might you be? ''

His heart sank at that question how couldn't he remember ? First it seemed like an sick joke to him if he would breath his breath would stop immediately.

He didn't know what to think anymore as he watched 'Damon' still trying to get free. He considered for a moment that 'Damon' was just a doppelganger.

But not only was he the spitting image of his Damon even his name, voice and attitude were the same. That was to much to be confidence.

He stared at him wanting to figure out how this was even possible. He was sure as hell that he held Damon's dead and blood covered body in his arms 1000 years

ago, listening to his brother screaming his lung out for their lost lover.

He was then drown out of his thoughts as he realized that Damon tried to get free of his grip to get to the now unconscious and on the floor lying doppelganger.

Klaus felt anger boiling and sickened by the look of concern and sadness in Damon's eyes for that damn doppelganger who wasn't even worth it if he wouldn't need her he would snap her neck right now for taking Damon's attention from him.

It hurt him to see how much she meant to Damon while Damon felt nothing for him. He, they loved Damon decades before she even was thought of.

They loved each other before there was even an hint about her. It wasn't fair he suffered for 1000 fucking years now and when he finally has the chance to be with the only half of his heart again He can't.

It tore him apart and was gruesomer than every death could be.

He didn't know what he was suppose to do.

Now that Damon cared more about the doppelganger than him.

He didn't want to hurt him. Never again. He couldn't take it if past would repeat itself.

'' Klaus '' Klaus growled his name unable to hide his anger. That got him Damon's attention back.

'' Klaus? '' Damon rolled his name on his tongue while looking like he would just remember something

The way he spoke his name send shivers through his spine even if to that time he called him ' Niklaus ' it still had the same affect on him as then.

'' The Big Bad ? And here I thought you would look..... a little more... terrifying.'' Damon mocked still pinned to the wall.

Through Klaus shoked face a little smile slipped through. This was and always had been Damon's way.

He had always a talent to never lose his humor and keep his sass attitude, he was never afraid to speak his mind.

Then he realized how familiar this whole situation was and that if he leaned just a bit little forward, he could touch those tender lips.

Nothing rather he would want to do than that. He wanted to kiss him like all those centuries ago.

He wanted to pull him in is his arms to convince himself that he is real. He never wanted to let go of him to make sure that he won't disappear again.

It took all of him not to do so. But his desire for Damon was burning him up.

Damon seemed to notice that something was irritating Klaus and his inner conflict as he began to stare with intensity at him wanting to figure out what it was.

As their eyes meet Klaus felt his whole soul and heart shrieking. Suddenly all those Flashbacks and scenes about Damon as his cruel, desperate shrieks and calling when he died , his brother , his beautiful innocent Kyle crying his heart out that he couldn't even survive us losing our other half, after all what we have been through that day,  pictures appeared before his very eyes so cruel, so hunting and ever so painful.

He may got a hold of himself not to fall to his knees and cry. But Damon's shrieks were still piercing through his ears.

He wanted to say something. But he couldn't.

There was so much he wanted to say and ask. So much he wanted to figure out.

He wanted to know why his dead believed lover was now standing right in front of him, did Kyle get another chance like Damon ? was he here with him, does they know each other , a lot of questions that he needs answers to.

Or why Damon for whom he does all this couldn't remember and looked at him with his eyes that used to show all his love for Klaus, now like he was a stranger and maybe even with hate for him.

But he couldn't bring out a word as if someone had cut out his tongue.

This whole situation became too much for Klaus to take so he wordlessly let go of Damon and seeded off with the feeling that someone had just cut his heart out again.

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer as his bloody tears fell down like they were burning him.

Nothing hurt him so much since Damon and Kyle death's as that.

He finally after all this centuries met his lover, his half of soul, his everything again.

His Damon.

But he couldn't remember.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this idea formed and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I managed to get all the major mistakes out but if you spot any, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. chapter 3

Like a dark cloud filled sky hails down the rain, his eyes felt, never wanting to dry again.

His skin burning for the touch he missed for so long.

Always searching for a certain face, like getting lost in the deepest forest.

His heart felt like in the middle of the winter, frozen and cold as it died without the ones that melted it and brought it back to live...made him feel  _alive_ , like when he used to be and held them in his arms. When all those memories were real and vivid not shattered and destroyed.

Their love was shining and warm not just a blurring memory  _gone forever..._

_A sweet dream that had ended so cruelly..._

He was the only one that suffered and was hurt, he knew but wished so much he was not that, they could finally be together after all the boundaries were broken that tore them apart and yet there was nothing left, like a stranger – no even worse enemy he was seen by the one of his lovers he yearned for so long with not once letting his love cease.

Those eyes that showed so much hate when they used to mirror all this love, burned deep in his mind tormenting him.

The words of forgotten love still echoed in his ears not giving him any rest.

As the only thing he wished for seemed to run through his finger.

But no matter how much it tortured him, one of his  lovers came back, maybe there still a hope to find Kyle too, and because of that he wouldn't let go..he couldn't.

Not after he had found one of them again, and Kyle will show up soon he could never stay away from them even if by fate .. _Never he would let go of them again._

Finally returned to him even if he was not  _his_  anymore.

He knew he would never let him slip away again.

This time he would hold on to him to them..never losing them again.

_This he swore..._

 

There were so many questions that tormented his mind for which he had no answer and probably wouldn't get one, at least not from the one concerning them, since he saw nothing in his eyes that gave him the slightest hint of feelings for him nor any sign he would at least a bit remember in fact he didn't even knew his name anymore.

Is it really possible that he get a second chance? Like is he going to get reunited with his lovers? Does Damon know Kyle? Is he alive? Did they meet already? Or does he have to search for him? How this happened? So many question that he doesn’t have answers for but he is ready to kill for it.

In search for those answers the only that came into his mind was Katarina.

But since she was the one who told about the doppelganger in the first place to save her own skin, she was admittedly the best lead he got to find out about his lost love or at least why he was at the side of this  _damn_  doppelganger.

He would rather not talk to her but his desperation forced him to do so.

 

 

Impatiently Klaus waited on his house bar with a drink in his hand for Katarina to arrive, he probably didn't had to wait long but for him it felt like an eternity.

She slipped onto the stool next him, immediately grabbing for a bottle and a glass, pouring herself a glass whiskey.

“So why should I come? “She tried to sound calm, but her averting gaze and shaking hand told him otherwise.

He could literally smell her fear.

“ Damon “ he nearly breathed the name “Tell me everything you know about him ! “ he demanded, not even bothering to look at her.

Katarina for a second stopped in her track “Damon? Damon Salvatore? What do you want from him? “She asked bewildered

_Salvatore...No it couldn't be, he thought_

“ Salvatore...like in Stefan Salvatore “ he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, he is Stefan's older brother” she simply stated, ignorant to Klaus reaction, taking a sip of her drink.

As those words fell from her lips he felt like his head would crack as he was trying to progress everything.

He had met Stefan years ago when he was still famous as the Ripper.

Sure Stefan had mentioned his older brother but never did it once occur to him it could be Damon.

While their companionship, even though Stefan was cruel and cold hearted, had whined quite a lot about his brother, the only one he probably cared for, ruining him more than one meal.

Like how he missed and loved him even thought his brother despised and hated him. That his brother wouldn't understand that all he wanted to be with him since they only had each other and other things he didn't listen to since he was actually more interested in finding Katarina  to fulfill his lovers wish, not caring about his problems.

But now that he thought about it he should have at least once properly listen to him, to think he was so close to be reunited with his love or at least one of them , only missing his chance because he was to ignorant to see it, wasting the precious time he could have spent with Damon. All those suffering that could have ended sooner. The prevention of losing him to the damn doppelganger and becoming enemies just because he was so blind, continuing his fruitless search for Katarina  when he could have got his lover back, failing his love again filled him with self-hatred and shame for not noticing he was back when he claimed he would always find him.

His hands clenched around his glass so tightly, small cracks were created.

Katarina frowned as she watched him sitting there so motionless and in deep thoughts, not daring to say a word in fear it might be her last.

She wondered what had bothered him so much that he was in this state but was not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

When the original snapped out of this trance like state she braced herself for whatever impact would come as he dangerously turned to her his darkened eyes staring right into hers.

“  _Tell me everything you know about him !”_ he growled, in frustration.

Fear crept into her and she was unable to say anything for a moment but tried to compose herself since she knew Klaus was no man of patience and if she wanted to see the next morning she had to answer fast, only that she was unbeknownst to herself signing her own death sentence otherwise she wouldn't have told him everything so freely.

And so she began to tell him that she had met both brothers while her stay at the Salvatore house and fallen for both, but had and would always love Stefan more. That Damon was the more open minded of the two that she didn't even had to manipulate him nor force him into drinking her blood which he only did so gladly. That both died in a hopeless attempt to save her life only be reborn as vampires.

_\- At least that explained why he was a vampire now._

And naturally Damon's 150 years long quest to open the crypt in which she was never from the beginning. But she never found it for necessary to neither tell him this nor call things off with him so he could move on; instead she took a sick pleasure in it to witness his agony she could have stopped but decided for not to do so because she simple didn't cared. Causing him only pain and all the more when he finally reached his goal in freeing her only to be granted with the knowledge that she had played him all along and let him suffer for nothing.

As she spoke so taunting of his love, he cherished so much, an immense rage began to build inside of him.

_How could she do all this to him without even feeling the least sorry for it instead she seems nearly proud of it._

_How could she dare to touch what was not hers, but his._

_How could she steal Damon's humanity when not even he dared to do so?_

An incredible pain formed in his chest to know that Damon had loved someone else beside him but it disgusted him to the core to know that she was the one.

This  _whore_ didn't deserved him, especially not his love which was like a grace, he only knew to good, not only would he give everything for the one he loves but also would love them for all eternity, like he did used love him, so much he gave his life to save him and she tossed away like it was nothing.

All the more reason to give her and the damn doppelganger a splendid horrifying death.

Even though nothing he would do to them would be in anyway an adequate punishment for what they did to his beloved.

As his blind rage got the better of him and his vision bleed away, without a warning he slammed her against the bar, knocking several bottles down the juice spilling over the counter, the shattering sound overriding her groan.

In a blink of an eye too fast for her to react Klaus had broken off the leg of a chair and pushed it into her stomach., making her cry out in pain. The blood slowly floating out around the stake, forming a deep stain on her shirt.

For a moment she looked with wide fear filled eyes at him. Tears welling in her eyes, panting she tried to grab the stake in an attempt to pull him out but with a firm grip on her throat he had pinned her to bar, keeping her in place as he twisted the stake, digging deeper into the wound.

Panic broke out in her as tears ran down her face, chocking shrieks escaped her and in her useless attempts of struggling free, she clawed in his arms and trashed out with her legs. Only to get from an even more pissed off original, if the bared fangs were any sign, the stake even more pushed in.

She was sure he would draw to her heart while enjoying her whimpers and cries.

More tears ran down her face as she begged “ K………Klaus please don't kill me” she sobbed pathetically but she always was like this.

After everything she done to Damon she couldn't even hope for him to show anything such as mercy.

" Give me one good reason " he hissed, knowing she had none, tightening his grip , He didn't need her, but maybe he could use her, at least for now the doppelganger was off limit since she was under Damon's protection.

She frowned " W..wait. You..you need me, I know something about D……amon that no one else does " she stuttered.

"What? "he told her enjoying how pale she got.

"Th…….there that bo……boy that he is hiding from everyone, even from Stefan, but I heard him talking to him by accident"

"What did you hear exactly?" as he spoke this words, he paused for a moment as his blind rage wore off a little, realizing she might have something that gonna be useful for him, could he hope that boy be Kyle?.

"Just Damon telling him he will be home soon and to take care of himself and Stiles" Stiles?? 

" What the hell is Stiles?"

"i don't know, but i tried to ask him before and he got so mad and pissed like i never saw him before, so i never asked again"

god what are the chances? can really fate be missing with me? i will have to delay my plan of breaking the curse now that Damon is protecting Elena. 

In fact he couldn't act by his plan at all as everything he would do would lead him to lose Damon and this was something he wouldn't risk.

He really wanted to kill but couldn't at least for now but he would certainly would make her suffer.

So he pushed the stake deeper in her earning him a chocked scream, as blood was welling out of her mouth.

The original sighed, knowing he would regret it but what choice did he have

“Fine, I give you one choice. You certainly don't deserve it but I thought it would be shame to kill you right now if you actually could still be of use in the future.

_So from now on you will assist me or you will wish I took you for the rite than the doppelganger do you understand!?_  “He threatened.

Not able to get out any sound except for chocking noises she simple nodded.

“Good” Klaus said smirking dangerously as he in a swift motion snapped her neck and let her fall to the ground. He kneed beside her, taking her necklace off.

“You should have stopped playing around long ago. Now I make you suffer for what you did to my beloved” he spat full of hatred.

She deserved far more than that and he knew it would become a new habit of him to temporary kill and torture her while they would work together.

He then walked away, trying to think of the situation he found himself in it, leaving her abandoned on the ground, like the piece of trash she was.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know it was a while to update, but work took a lot of my time hope you enjoy the new chapter all the love

Night had approached by now and his dark empty room filled with loneliness mirrored his feelings.

As he sat there in the painful silence, gazing at the pendant, since he got it from Damon and Kyle, he didn’t once took it off, always wearing it close to his heart to feel close to them in all those time.

Wondering if the crimson red crystal would be without its strong red just as blank and void as his life without them, who colored it with so much beauty that he could never describe, making him feel real and dragging him out of this dreariness that made him dull, as he squeezed it slightly in his palm.

Getting lost in its red, tracing with his finger over it's sharp edges and smooth cold surface, the only thing that remained of their love.

Without being able to tear his gaze away from it he was sucked in the memory...

 

_ Thousand years ago _

 

Niklaus rushed through the woods to his lovers breathlessly when he saw them, Damon and Kyle standing there on the back of Damon house, looking at the moon, waiting, Damon managed somehow unknown to him  to convince his parents to let Kyle spend the night with him in his family home.

The way Damon was holding Kyle close to his heart and was singing to him, dark raven-hair swayed in the light wind, his skin shone under the bright moonlight that surrounded them, his eyes sparkled reflecting the stars and moon in them, the small smile grazed on his red lips drawned him  completely into his spell, he began to stop in his track and could just stare at the sight that unfolded before his eyes while his heart skipped a beat.

When his lover catched sight of him, a bright smile bloomed on his lips and for the second time in his life an angel began to smile back at him, that he would in awe go on his knees and worship them for the rest of his life.

With the widest smile he climbed up to his dearly awaiting angels.

 

They both faced each other and said nothing for the moment and even though they were now only a few inches apart, Niklaus couldn't shake the feeling that it was still too far.

Damon closed a little of the distance and softy spoke "he fall asleep while he waited for you, Close your eyes "

Niklaus was a little surprised but did as he told him.

The blue eyed softly put something around his neck, while his hot breath grazed his face and took a step back.

“Open up “ he said happily.

When Niklaus slowly opened his eyes he could clearly see the anticipation and nervousness on his face.

Niklaus looked down and saw a silver necklace with a pendant swinging on his chest right above his heart.

The pendant was a crimson red crystal, that shone in the color of blood.

Damon suddenly took the crystal carefully in his hand and brought it to his lips

“There is a part of us in there, so that every time we're apart or you feel lonely you have a part of us close to your heart and we're together".

“This sounds like a good bye “ Niklaus joked, but with a little fear in his words.

Damon shook his head with a light blush “ No, it's actually quite the contrary it's a promise that we will be together forever. A sign for our heart. “

Niklaus eyes widened and closed the little distance that was between them being careful of the sleeping angel in his arms, taking Damon by his waist and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they broke Damon looked with shining eyes at him " Take care of my heart. If you break it, it will die " the raven-haired declared, smiling.

Niklaus bend forward, kissing Damon's forehead " I promise " he spoke softly as he gently took Damon's hand and placed it on his chest where he could feel his heart beat " I feel like a bond would exist between your heart and mine if it should ever be broken by distance or time my heart would cease beating and I would die"

In responds Damon leaned against his chest whispering " Mine too "

 

_ Present _

 

For a moment he lingered in this bittersweet memory.

When he noticed the large mirror in his room without a thought he approached it as he let go of the pedant and saw it swinging above his heart, gently touching it, he wondered if Damon could still feel this bond between their hearts, if he could feel that he had his heart, always had it and hear it silently breaking by the distance and slowly dying.

As he gazed in the mirror, the memory of when Damon stood once before a mirror, he gently hug him from behind feeling his warm body against his and he turned around playing with the pendant as he kissed the place above his heart on his chest.

The warmth and touch of his lips on his skin as the touch of his hands very vivid in the moment until this precious memory was overshadowed by Katarina 's words that pierced so cruelly through his ears and the memory crumbled, repressed by the image of Katarina  and Damon together.

_How they kissed._

_How he told her he would love her._

_How they touched._

_How he drank her blood._

_How he looked with the same eyes at her as he used to look at him._

_His desperation when he wanted to save her and how he yearned for her the same way Klaus does for him._

He couldn't bear it anymore as jealousy took a hold of him, clenching his hands into fists before punching into the mirror, shattering him to pieces.

The loud sound echoing through silence.

In silents his heart broke just like the mirror he shatter with his fist, the pain on his already healing hand, not an ounce of the one he felt as his heart shattered into pieces the glittering blood slowly running the shards just like through the scars in his heart.

Tears he didn't know were floating down his cheeks as he looked down at the pendant that used to be a promise.

_How couldn't you feel that Katrina was not the one who possess your heart ?_

_How can it be that I have yours heart and yet you give your love so freely to them ?_

_How can you look at me like a stranger and at them with so much love ?_

_After all this time I waited for you, all this suffering how can it be you're still not mine ?_

_Why can't I be by your side, my love after I finally found you ?_

Were the unsaid words, that burned in his heart, while holding on to the last thing that was left from his lover.

"I love you after an eternity my feelings haven't changed I have finally found you and I will get you back. I swear it I won't let you slip away another time " he called out into the empty room, as he sank to his knees and broke down.

 


End file.
